Tough Love A HiruOc
by Hiruchi's Baby
Summary: Well this is a first attempt so please r&r. This is a HiruOc and it can be a little OOC. Rated M for Hirumas mouth as usual and for future chapters that will have your heart racing.
1. New school, and new Friends?

This story is a HiruOC and sometimes a little OOC

This story is a HiruOC and sometimes a little OOC. I'm trying to follow the real storyline but I put in a few (ok, a lot) extra parts. This is my first attempt ever and my first long chapter fic.

Intro: (b/c no one likes them)

Name: (enter your own name)

Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Hair: Dark brown almost black, to the middle of your back in length

Eyes: Clear baby blues

Perfect body yada yada yada….

Same year as Hiruma at Deimon

You are overly athletic

(Finally on to the story!)

You sigh as you walk to your first class. _School is so lame!_ You look around the bland classroom and pick an empty seat near the back. _Well at least no one is seating back here._ It was only now that you noticed the shadowy figure looming behind you, breathing down your neck. You slowly turn your head to see what you believed to be a spawn of the devil. _And for good reason._ You swallow a gulp of air but continue to sit at the desk. Inside you were shaking but on the outside you were annoyed.

"What do you want?"

The demon act faded away from the…_boy?!_ Whoa, did not see that one coming.

A smirk crept along his face, "Who are you? And what are you doing in _my_ seat?"

Who does this guy think he is? "Excuse me? _Your_ seat?" You were having fun already, for you just love to push people's buttons. "How second grade."

You smiled at you victory but not for long. You soon felt the cold barrel of a handgun against your warm neck.

"I would suggest moving."

Assuming that the gun was a fake, you don't even waver.

"No, I think I'm fine here, but thanks anyway."

The spiky blonde sighed, "Have it your way then."

Immediately following that statement a round of bullets was shot off, causing you to jump clear out of the chair.

The demon boy crackled evilly and took the seat.

"You know, you never did answer my question. Who are you?"

Yeah right! Like you would talk to him now! But being the "so brave you're an idiot" person you are, you answered. Not sure if you would regret it or not.

" . Who are you?"

To your surprise, he answers, "Hiruma"

Well, now he has a name.

(Fast forward to after school)

_Maybe I should join a sports club? Besides, you would want to see this amazing body go to waste?_ You smile to yourself at you humorous sarcasm. You run down the long list of sports that you kick ass at:

Basketball, softball, track, tennis, swimming…

As you were continuing to cross off the list, you spot a flyer that stands out to you. American Football? A slow smile appears on your face. _Yeah, I like a little challenge._ (Little do you know how much of a challenge it really would be)

You find the club room behind the school and open the door to find a nasty combination of dust, sweaty jerseys, and other smells and sights you could do without seeing. _Defiantly a guy sport._

A voice behind you brings you out of your thoughts.

"Hey, who are you?"

_How many times are people going to ask me that today?_ You turn to find a rather, well to call him hefty would be an understatement, boy at the door.

"I'm . Are you part of the American Football club?"

The Giants face lit up with a huge grin, " Yeah! I'm Kurita, the defensive linemen. What position do you…" and then he noticed, "Oh, you're a girl. Do you play football?" A confused expression took over his face.

"No, I don't play, but I was hoping to…" You were cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey Fatty! What's a girl doing here." It was here that he remembered you from the classroom. "Oh, it you. What are you doing here?"

All hopes you had of joining the team escaped you but you stayed strong to you goal. " I want to join the team."

Hiruma looked you over, "No."

Now you were angry with him, "Why not? I'm a damn good athlete and I can pick up on the game pretty quick."

"I said no, so you can leave now."

This is when Kurita bounced into the argument, "Maybe we should just see first Hiruma. We really need more players."

He looked like he was actually considering it, "Fine, but on one condition."

Finally! "Name it."

That same evil smirk was on his face, "_ If_ by some miracle, you can join the team, you have to come up with eight more players by our first game!"

Is that all he's got? "Fine."

"First off is the 40 yard dash" Hiruma explained as the three of you walked onto the field.

You took up your running position waiting for the signal.

"Ready! … Go!"

You took off and pushed yourself more than you did for track.

You finished and looked at your time.

Kurita said it out loud, "Wow, you did it in 4.4 seconds."

"Is that a good thing?"

Hiruma was walking off the work out room, "its ok. For a rookie."

_Riiight._ Whatever they would throw at you in the weight room, you would toss it right back in their faces. This is where you would really get to show off.

Kurita showed you to the bench press, "How much do you lift?"

You thought of the last time you pressed. It was about 170 lbs. _Let's push the edge today._ "I'm right around 185 pounds."

Kurita hesitated a bit, "Well, alright."

When the weights were set you lifted the bar with little to some effort. _Nothing I can't handle._

Kurita was impressed but again, Hiruma did not seem to care.

Hiruma spoke after the test, " Well, you're about average."

_Average?!_

"I bet you would be good on the offence with a little more training."

Then he walked off with nothing further.

"Hey!" You called after him. "What does that mean?"

Kurita explained that was just Hiruma's way of letting you join.

"Great, now all I have to do is get eight more players." You let out a puff of air as you walked home.

The next day passed by and when you realized what time it was you decided to head over to the club room to find Kurita and a small scrawny boy sitting at the table.

"Hi Kurita, who's this?"

"Oh hey this is…"

He was cut off when Hiruma blast through the door.

"Can you believe it? The stupid convenience store ran out of the sugar free gum I like." He complained while tossing you three bottles of water.

He posted a large graph on the wall, " If we want to play in the next game we're going to need eight more players."

You tried to interject, "Um…" with no such luck.

" So that means you two have to get three players by tomorrow."

"Hiruma!"

"What do you want?"

"I am a member, remember? So do I still have to get eight players?"

"No, but you're not getting off that easily. Get ready for hell during the game."


	2. The First Game and the First Hint?

So on your way to the first game, you meet the running back, Sena.

"You know, for a football player you look like somebody's gopher. Then again, I'm not one to talk. I am a girl after all."

Sena just agreed and carried on.

Sena, Kurita and yourself we're soon met with Hiruma and the other guy's that were forced into playing today.

"This is going to be an easy game." Why is he so sure all the time?

You scoffed, "And how do you know that?"

He just kept walking with a smug look, "I happen to have a secret weapon on me."

Something told you that he wasn't talking about his guns.

* * *

It was half time and you sat on the bench as you watched Hiruma get thousands of screaming teenage girls to get rid of Sacuraba (pardon me if my spelling sucks). It was actually quite enjoyable to see. Then after a good screaming with Sena (Eyeshield 21 now, the secret wasn't that hard to figure out.) he came back over to yell at you.

"What are you doing sitting on the bench?! We have a game to play!"

You didn't even look at him, "Actually, I haven't even been on the field today, so I have every right to sit down."

He just gave you this 'yeah, whatever' face and turned to beat on the rest of the team.

* * *

So now to end of the game…

Eyeshield was the hero who won the game, victory for us, and now the high was over as you were on a train headed home.

You were sitting next to Hiruma. _Why? I must be on crack!_ Hiruma was getting questions about Eyeshield and he failed to answer any of them, why? Because he didn't want to reveal the 'secret weapon' behind this mystery kid.

The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet you thought. You found out that you were playing the Ojo White Knights next, but that didn't worry you. This game was pointless today, you felt like an official benchwarmer, which you despised. Throughout the entire day you made it known to everyone around you how much you hated the idea of wasted talent just because this was such a sexist game. And apparently the disappointment was written all over your face because right before you got off the stopped train, Hiruma just barely glanced at you and fleetingly put his hand on your knee. If you weren't looking down, you wouldn't have noticed at all.

What did that mean? Was it a slip of the hand or a friendly gesture? _Wait a minute, there is nothing friendly about this guy at all!_

* * *

So for days and weeks, you and the makeshift team practiced and trained and practiced some more. Practice meaning getting bullets pelted at you to run faster and training meaning getting cussed out at every mistake or even just because. It was harsh, grueling, demanding, but what hard core sport isn't? Even thought Hiruma was the only thing really keeping this team going you still had the urge to tell him to fuck off more than once in the same day.

"So, you had enough yet?" Hiruma asked you after a 3 hour practice.

You shook your head, "I can't seem to get enough."

"Just me, it'll get harder. And fast."

_Oh boy, that statement was sooo intimidating. I'm really shaking now._

You just shrugged him off and gathered your stuff and shoved it all into a worn out duffle bag. "I'm headed home now."

As you open the door to leave you hear a goodbye from Sena and Kurita, you turn around to smile and wave back and you eye Hiruma for a millisecond, but then walk out the door. Right before you shut it you hear Hiruma.

"What was stare for? Did you expect a goodbye?"

Then you slammed the door and walked home in a pissed off mood.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but, what i have planned next will hopefully be pretty lenghty.


	3. Incounter with Ojo and kindness

Sorry if I'm a bit lazy in this chapter but it's sort of one o'clock in the morning and I can't remember the whole Ojo game right now.

* * *

So this is our second game and I'm still on the fucking bench! This is messed up! I know the game well enough and we are getting our asses kicked out there! Hiruma fails to see me out on that field doesn't he?

By the end of the first quarter, we were down 21 to 6.

Hiruma was visibly pissed, "That sucked." Simple, but to the point.

Sena rushed off the field after a serious tackle by Shin and I thought he was going to cry, I knew he wasn't fit for football.

The third quarter was intense actually. Hiruma almost left the game completely, but Sena (Eyeshield) begged him to stay, in case Shin was beaten. By this time Shin was getting fed up with Sena almost breaking through and was just totally bent out on killing Sena. The score, not to good, 56 to 6. With only one quarter left.

So by the end of the game, we lost. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I swear I heard Hiruma say 'Good job' to Sena when he blasted past Shin at the last minute.

* * *

The next day at school I found out that we could enter the fall tournament and of course, I was all for it. Hiruma already had a practice schedule, which was basically every spare moment in the day (or night.) It was all right; Hiruma briefly mentioned throwing me in the first game which was enough to keep me going.

Practice had ended later than we had wanted; 8 o'clock at night on a Sunday, in the rain, and with no breaks. But that's what makes a good team. Everyone had cleared out of the club room except for you and Hiruma, who always stayed later than you.

You figured that if you were on the same team, you might as well exchange a 'civilized' conversation.

"So…" Trying to start, but not knowing what to say.

Hiruma was on his laptop typing away, he didn't even look up at you, "So what?"

You sat down on top of one of the counters, "I don't know." You waited a few seconds, then came up with something random, "How's life?"

He just shrugged, "Rough but livable."

"So it's good?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much normal."

Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, you decided to head home…in the now pelting storm. _Just what I needed too. Great._ You sighed as you heaved your duffle bag across your shoulder.

Right when you stepped out into the crappy weather, you heard Hiruma.

"See you later."

You didn't answer; you just smiled a little when you made sure the door was closed.

* * *

After school, you headed down to the club room when you ran into the most annoying person you would ever meet.

"Hey , wait up!"

You stopped and turned with a completely forced smile on your face, "Hey! What's up?" _Dear God, I hate this chick._

"I don't think we've been introduced yet, but I thought that since we are both on the football team, we should get to know each other. I'm Mamori."

SHUT UP! I do not care! "Hi, I'm . It's so nice to know that our manager is the same sex as me." _I have nothing nicer than that to say to her_.

She walked with you to the club room all the while talking a mile a minute about God knows what. You were almost relived to find Hiruma sitting down with his laptop at the table. Then you finally witnessed one of the famous Hiruma/Mamori fights.

"Hiruma, for someone who is so focused on winning and everything, I can't believe who filthy you let this place get! It's atrocious and unhygienic!"

"So, what does it matter, no matter how many times you clean up, everyone is still going to throw their dirty uniforms and shit in here."

", don't you think it's gross and disgusting in here?"

You were not going to side with her and Hiruma did have a point, "No, I think its fine."

She gave you a strange look then set off to get cleaning junk.

Hiruma closed his laptop, "Well, she's gone."

You sat down in relief, "Yeah, thank God. I can't stand her."

"Yeah, she's annoying isn't she?"

Wow, you and Hiruma are agreeing on something, "Yeah, and a pain in the ass."

"Che, you got that right."

The tense air that usually hung between you two didn't seem so thick right now. You almost felt like enjoying being in the same room as Hiruma, and alone too. _Not that being alone changes anything._ You had to remind yourself.

As soon as you were going to open your mouth again, Mamori bust through the door and started on a cleaning frenzy. Then you realized that you were disappointed in the argument that took place, _I heard the fights between them were intense. Maybe I just didn't catch the right one._ _Damn and I was looking forward to it too._

You watched Hiruma stand up and make his way to the door, when he opened it he stopped and looked over his shoulder at you, "Well, are you coming or not?"

You were caught off guard by that but stood and went out the door with him anyway.

"I decided not to be an ass for once and save you from that damn manager."

"Um, thanks." You kept looking at the ground as you walked off the school grounds.

Hiruma laughed at you, "What's with the sudden shyness?"

You bounced back immediately, "What shyness? I'm just worn out from all this practicing." You scowled at him but then whipped your face straight ahead when he caught your eye.

He laughed again.

* * *

Before you knew it, you were in front of your house. Then, it hit you, _God dammit; I led him straight to my house. I'm an idiot._

Then you groaned and slapped your forehead.

He walked off and you could hear him laughing at your huge mistake.

_I hate him._ Pissed at yourself, you open the door and stalk up to your room.

* * *

k, It's not as lenghty as I promised but what happens next wouldn't seem right to be in this chapter so I separated them.


	4. Explaning why

Ok, this chapter is not what I originally planned. I'm trying to wait a few more chapters until things really heat up, so be patient.

* * *

Late into the night you sat up in your bed thinking about Hiruma. (As scary as that may seem). You couldn't help it, you also didn't know why. _It better not be love, because that's for fucking wimps! _Oh God! Now you're sounding like him? What next; ear piercings and the devils grin? _Get out of my head!_ But his face wouldn't leave, neither would that moment on the train when he brushed his hand on your knee. That was a memory you couldn't shake, no matter how hard you tried. _Why is this more confusing than it has to be? Maybe it's my fault, maybe I shouldn't have joined the football team and none of this would ever happen. _As soon as you thought that, another voice contradicted, _Hiruma isn't all that bad, he did save you from Mamori._ So what? That doesn't mean anything. _Or does it?_ Shut up! This is making me feel like a mental case. Wait, I thought I was… Never mind!

* * *

Last night left you with more questions than answers about Hiruma. What did he really want from you? If he let you join the team, why won't he let you go up against other teams? Why is watching you think out loud right in front of him?!

"Are you pondering over me or something?" He grinned at your confused expression.

"Will you just butt out of my head!"

He sat down in the club house with his laptop, "I never wanted in, so I guess I can leave you alone."

The last question was still driving you mad. "Hiruma, Why am I on this team when you won't let me play?"

"Simple, 1) You're a girl, 2) you would get killed out there and 3) It's a sexist game and you're a girl."

"That was simple? It sounds like excuses. If I'm wearing the gear and pads, and I play hard, who will notice?"

He narrowed his eyes and made his face inches away from yours, " The guy that tackles you to the ground will notice, and more importantly, _I_ will." Then he backed off and continued typing, but with his jaw clenched in anger.

"Why is it important that you notice?" Half wanted him to lie, but the other half wanted the truth. Even though you weren't sure what the reason was at all.

He sighed, "It's important because I don't want one the best damn players on this team get killed before we even get started. I'm saving you for a game when it really matters."

Holy shit, did he just admit that I'm a first string player and not a bench warmer? Thank the Lord for that! "Oh, well that makes sense." Your voice quieter and calm, "Thanks, I guess."

He shrugged and looked back at his laptop. The two of you sat in silence until the rest of the team came for late night practice.

* * *

After another hard core practice, you stayed in the club house late into the night to finish homework so that you wouldn't forget to do it in the morning. It was around ten o'clock when you just put everything away and opened the door to go home when Hiruma was right there.

"God dammit, you scared the living shit out of me."

He smirked, "I tend to do that to people." He noticed your bag slung over your shoulder, "You headed home now?"

"Yeah." You walked past him to get started. He followed right beside you.

"I'll walk home with you, it's late and you live on the shitty part of town."

"Gee thanks, you didn't think I knew that? I can take care of myself."

He hasn't looked at you yet, "I know you can, but in your neighborhood, anything can happen after dark."

You had to agree with that, "True, but there's no one there I can't handle."

He didn't respond, he just kept looking straight ahead.

* * *

As you waved Hiruma off and walked through the door, you couldn't help but smile. _Ok, maybe he is alright. He did say I was one of the best players and he wouldn't let me walk home in the dark by myself. _Ok, so the last part made you feel like a little kid, but it was nice to not be alone for once.

* * *

Sorry for the ultra shortness. but like I said, the heat will be coming soon, so don't bug out on me yet!


	5. Why do you need to know my life?

_You smiled and closed your eyes as a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind. _

_You sighed out of contentment, "I love you Hiruma." _

_He rested his chin on your shoulder and kissed your neck, "I love you too" _

_He continued laying a trail of feather light kisses from your neck, down your collar bone, and turned you in his arms so that he could meet your lips. It started as a simple, soft kiss. But it soon grew to be more. His tongue begged for entrance to your mouth and you couldn't deny him any longer. He explored all around your mouth and you in his. He held your face in his hands and tilted your head to deepen the kiss even more. He grabbed on to your hips and pulled you closer to his body heat. Your hands found there way around his neck and you pulled his face into yours. You never want to leave this moment…_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!! **_

Stupid alarm clock! You hit the snooze button and fall back into your bed. When you closed your eyes again, you screamed. _What the hell possessed me to have a dream like that?! __That's it, I not going back to sleep now._ You got up, showered, changed and walked out of the house only to realize that it's Saturday. _That's the third time I've done that!_ You walk back to your house, change again into normal clothes and head off to get some breakfast at the local diner.

You arrive and find a table in the corner. You come here often so you place your order quickly. Once your food was in front of you, you gorged it down and left. Once outside in the unusual fog you started walking to the school grounds. You knew it was Saturday but if you got more practice in…_who are you kidding? You know the only reason you want to go there is to see if Hiruma is there. 'After school practice'; what a joke. _That irritating voice swam into your head once more. If you could take one of Hiruma's guns and shot your subconscious you would. _There you go again, mentioning him. _Damn.

* * *

You arrive at the front gates (after a long fight with yourself) and find them open. When you open the football club house, you find the light on and Hiruma's laptop right in front of you, with his email up. _How tempting._ You could barely help yourself. You pulled up a chair and looked at the text on the screen, only to find your name as the subject. _Now I'm hooked._ There was no stopping you now from snooping.

It was like your life biography, it told of where you were born, how and when your parents died, where you live now, your exact height and weight, _all_ of your past boyfriends and little facts about them. It was scary to read almost, knowing that someone knew this much about yourself. And your life before you moved to Deimon, that didn't bring back memories; it brought back nightmares. Your parents' death, that part of your mind had almost been erased but now the painful thoughts came flooding back to you like a hurricane. You couldn't help but to let a few tears fall. Soon the few tears turned into you reliving everything that happened that night six months ago.

* * *

**_(a/n:This dream is a good few hours. Don't ask me how that works out, cuz I don't know either.)_**

_It was storming, you liked it that way. You could think better in the rain. You were almost asleep when the phone rang. Something told you that it wasn't a normal ring, it was one of those 'don't answer because it's bad news' rings. You picked up the phone anyway. _

"_Hello?" _…

Your thoughts were broken by a voice.

"Mizuki?" It was Hiruma.

Still in your daydream state, "Yeah?"

He grabbed your shoulders lightly and pulled you up to look at him, "Are you ok?"

Then you finally snapped out of it, was that _concern_ in his voice? "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." You pulled away and turned around to wipe away the long since dried tears.

"You don't look fine. You look like you've been putting your nose in my business."

Is that what he calls it? "Your business?! How about my life! How did find all of that out anyway? Why do you need to know?!"

He cut you off by putting his hand over your mouth. "I need to know because…" He still held his angry expression but he seemed at a loss of words.

You slapped away his hand, and your voice lowered, "Because why?"

He sighed and looked down, but with the same angry voice, "Because maybe I give a damn about what you're going through!"

You were confused now, "How did you find out about my…my parents?"

His voice now at normal level, "When I saw where you lived and you were always home alone and you never talk about them."

"You never talk about your parents."

"Mine's a different story for a different time. You on the other hand just moved here and you left your perfect home to live in a shitty ass apartment."

Ok, so maybe he does have a point, "Well, whatever information you have on your computer, it's not true. That's not how it happened."

Although he didn't seem the least bit interested, "How did it happen?"

* * *

After a gut wrenching, tear spilling explanation of how your father died for natural causes and your mother killed herself out of depression from it, you finally finished. You also had to add this happened six months ago, so the pain was familiar still.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Was all Hiruma said.

The two of you sat in the silence of the club room for a few more minutes when you heard the soft tapping of a summer rain come in. You looked out the window and shivered. You brought you knees up to your chin and leaned back against the wall. Hiruma must have seen this because he came over and sat next to you while slipping his left arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer to him. Right before you dozed off into a deep sleep you looked at the clock. Six in the evening.

* * *

A/n: For those of you wondering, Mizuki pretty much spends the next hour sleeping like that and spends the whole day in the club room. this didn't trun out how I wanted it to, but que sara, sara.


	6. Let me play!

You woke up the next morning in…_whoa! This is not the clubhouse and I know damn well this not my house! Where the fuck am I?_ Then _his_ face was right in front of you, with the famous smirk.

"Have a pleasant rest?"

You pushed him away and slipped off the bed you were laying on, "Delightful." Your voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that my bed was comfortable enough for you."

HOLD UP! "Your…bed!?"

"Well, it wasn't like I was just going to leave you locked up in the school grounds for the rest of the weekend and I didn't feel like breaking into your house."

You put a hand on your hip and raised an eyebrow, "So you took me to your place?"

He was walking out the room and down the stairs, "Yeah, pretty much."

By now the 'psycho' theme was already done playing through your head. You head down the stairs after him and find a rather spacious living room but you wouldn't exactly call the place spotless. You head on into the kitchen and find Hiruma sitting at the table with, as usual, his laptop right in front of him.

He was the first to speak, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

He put his laptop away, stood up and headed for the door. You still didn't move. Then you heard his voice across the hall.

"What? You thought I would make you something?"

Guess not, but you didn't have any cash on you. Guess it showed too. As you walked out the door with Hiruma right behind you, he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll pay."

"Thanks."

* * *

The both of you found a small café and decided to go there. Hiruma held the door open for you and you walked in and found a booth near the back. You both ordered your meals and sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence but it wasn't comfortable either.

"…" You opened your mouth to talk, but you weren't sure what to say.

Hiruma let a small smile across his face, "It's ok. I don't care."

"What, you don't care that I'm not talking?"

"No, I don't care that I make you nervous now." The smile turning in to his famous smirk.

"You do not make me nervous." You said hoping to sound believable. No dice.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Then right on time to end the conversation the food came. You both finished and walked back to Hiruma's house. It was a little dingy but it's not like it was falling apart. When you walked onto the front porch, you stepped on something and you looked down to see…a mad, angry dog snarling at you because you stepped on his tail. Your first reaction, back away and try not to get attacked. Instead, you almost got your leg gnawed off. Hiruma called it off and you later found out that the dog hung around Hiruma for food.

"If he's not yours then why does he have a collar and a name?"

Hiruma just shrugged the question off and sat down on the couch. "To call Cerberus a pet would be like calling me a gift from heaven."

Ok then. You joined him on the couch with a foot and a half between you. Somehow in the course of five minutes, you found yourself awfully close to Hiruma, but he didn't seem to care. You brought you legs up on the couch to sit cross legged, and you started thinking about last night when you told Hiruma about your parents. _I must really trust him if I told him that. But can I really trust anything about him?_

"Hiruma."

He looked over from his Devil's Handbook to face you.

"Can I trust you?" You made it into a simple question, but you knew the answer would be much more complicated.

"You should know by now that on the field, sure. Off the field is a different story." He said waving his Devil's Handbook.

"Ok. _Do_ you have anything in there about me?"

He laughed, "Oh, yeah. I have a full five pages dedicated to you."

"Great." After a few seconds past, you had another question, "Will you let me play in the next game?"

"No, it's against the Zokukagu Chameleons and they are the definition of dirty play. As a team, they're nothing, but when they single you out, you better watch your back." Hiruma could see the disappointment on your face, "Besides, it's just a practice game. We'll win it with or without you."

"Oh thanks for making me feel important." He laughed at you. You just folded your arms and faked a pout. "Humph!"

Then you laughed as well. You turned to look at Hiruma and he didn't even pay you any attention. You stood up and walked up the stairs to his room and decided to take an afternoon nap.

* * *

_You were lying in the cool green grass next to your favorite person. You turned to look at him and you smiled. You reached over to kiss him and he surprised you by grabbing on to your waist and pulling yourself on top of him. He smiled and kissed your forehead. He made you giggle, which you hardly ever do. _

"_Hiruma." _

_He pulled you down into a deep kiss, you loved how he roamed the contours of your body sending a light shiver down your spine. You grasped onto his shirt and deepened the kiss further…_

* * *

"Hey! Mizuki, get up!" You were startled and bolted up, right before you hit the ground with a thud. _Damn you Hiruma! _

"It's almost five, I don't want you here another night."

You were sort of hurt to hear that, but didn't let it show, "So now you're kicking me out?"

"I didn't say you had to leave, I just said I don't want you here for another night."

You felt a grin on your face, "Oh, so you _don't_ want me to leave?"

He was already halfway down the stairs, "Che, whatever."

"Hey! Why did you wake me up for?" No answer.

You must have dozed off again because you were awoken by Cerberus licking your hand that was hanging off the bed.

You pulled your hand away immediately, "Oh gross." You wiped the slime back onto the dog itself. He just growled at you then trotted down the stairs. Before you headed downstairs, you checked the time. It was almost six. _That's what I call power napping._ You laughed to yourself for basically sleeping the day away.

When you walked into the living room you found Hiruma fast asleep on the couch. There was only one reason you could think of to verify that he was, _he actually looks peaceful._ Trying not to wake him you strode to the kitchen to raid. Other than a few bottles of water and condiments (_He defiantly lives by himself) _you found nothing much to eat. _No wonder he's a skinny ass._ You did however find a pack of his favorite gum and with only one piece left. Dare you take it? _Of course I do._ A sly smile coming across your face.

Just as you popped the gum in your mouth you felt a warm breath down the back of your neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a rather seductive voice.

"Nuthin'" You turned your eyes the other way so that you wouldn't meet his stare.

This is when Hiruma put his hands on your shoulders, "You like the gum?" He said in the same voice.

You nodded your head.

"Good…BECAUSE IT"S THE ONLY PIECE YOU"LL GET!!"

You jumped up and looked at his demonic face which sent a chilly wave down your back. "Next time go buy your fucking own."

You walked over to him and look him in the eye. He looked at you distastefully as if waiting for you to hurry up and say something. You didn't speak; you just held your angry expression and locked your eyes. After a minute Hiruma turned and walked back to sit on his couch and get back to his laptop. This is when you walked to the door and was on your way home.

* * *

_What a fucking devil. Next time I'll just tell him to shut up and then slap him in the face…No, that's too much of a girlfriend to boyfriend move…_ as you were deciding what to do to Hiruma the next time he yelled at you, your house was almost an hour away. _Dammit, why the hell did I take the long way around? _You found yourself almost out of an alleyway when you were stopped by some wannabe punks. One of them walked up to you and put his hand against the wall to stop you. You just got annoyed and walked around him. Then he stopped you again by grabbing onto your shoulder and pushing you against the wall hard. This caused you to slam your head on the brick wall and cringe in pain.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself at this time of night?"

Now you were supper annoyed, "Let me go jackass."

He just smiled at you and leaned toward your face. This is when you realized that he had let go of your arms. _Hello open window of opportunity. _Taking full advantage of his closed eyes, you reach up your arm with a tight fist and go for the face, but at the last minute the asshole grabs your arm so quick you almost fall over from the force.

"There's no need to get dirty. Stop hanging around that Deimon trash, because I can show you something better."

The streetlights flickered on and you could finally see the dumbasses face. What you saw made you freeze in place. _This guy could rip through me like tissue. His face would have shattered my hand if I had hit him._ You could feel yourself starting to shake a little. Now you were paralyzed as he came ever closer to your face. _What kind of football player am I? Don't kiss me, don't kiss me, don't kiss me…_You continued to pray that wouldn't happen when you heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, fucking dread, get away from my linebacker."

The creep finally stopped and looked at Hiruma who was standing a few feet away with one of his guns in hand.

"This shit is yours? Fine you can have her."

When he gave you the chance to leave you still could barely move but managed to run over behind Hiruma. When you watched the freak walk away, Hiruma grabbed the sleeve of you shirt and pulled you out into the street.

"I can't believe you're afraid of the fucking dread. The piece of shit is a fucking cock sucker."

You scoffed and folded your arms as you walk beside him, "I am not afraid of him. He just caught me off guard." Hiruma glanced over at you with a smile but you averted his eyes.

"Of course, that explains why you were paralyzed with fear." He laughed at you.

Hiruma was starting to get on your nerves, "It wasn't fear and anyway I would like to know what you were doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" you gave him a semi-desperate look, "It's none of your business."

After walking in silence for a few more minutes you were almost at your house. _Here he goes again, walking me home._ Then you came up with a random question.

"What was that creeps name?"

Hiruma's face suddenly became hard and serious, "Agon."

You started to wonder if there was some type of grudge or hate between them. "Do you know him well?"

"Real well, but it's none of your business."

You left it alone with no more questions as you walked up to your front door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He looked over his shoulder as if watching his back, "There's morning practice so don't be late."

You worried a little as you closed the door then watched out the window as you saw Hiruma walk down the street. _Maybe _he's_ scared of Agon? _You laughed at the thought, _no, that's not possible. _

* * *

_He was coming closer to your face. You tried to move, tried to get away. He held you down and laughed at your struggle. _

"_Let me go." He made you scream in pain as his grip tightened on your shoulder. _

"_No, your mine." … _

You shot up in your bed. _That was probably the dumbest dreams I've ever had. _This one didn't even make it to your top twenty list of 'creepy/scary' dreams. It wasn't scary because in your dream, you couldn't see his face. _I'm only afraid of him if I see his face. _You made sure that you erased it from your mind so that you would never think about it again. You yawned then glanced at the clock. "AHGGG!! Might as well stay up now! I only have a half hour!" As you got up, you were cursing under your breath because you were anything but a morning person. You took an extra long shower and then changed for practice. After grabbing a bite to eat, you headed out the door to walk over to the high school.

* * *

You were greeted by Kurita and Sena. "Hey Mizuki, how are you?"

Kurita could always make you smile. "I'm fine. What are we doing today?"

"Oh, the usual. I think Hiruma wanted to use you in a practice game."

You sighed, "Finally!"

Right when you sat down, Hiruma burst through the door. "Alright, if we want to win this game, we have to pull it together."

"I don't know who you're talking to because no one is here yet."

He ignored your comment, "I was talking to you."

"Whatever. When are you going to put me in a game?"

He popped the gum in his mouth, "Not any time soon if that's what you were hoping."

You looked shocked, "But Kurita said…"

Hiruma cut you off, "The damn fatty doesn't know anything. Go get on the field." Then you noticed everyone was already doing warm up laps.

You ran out on the field and joined them. When you were done Hiruma took out one of his favorite long range guns and started to pepper the air which sent everyone to work. Hiruma walked over to you and the line.

"Alright, for the Zokukagu game, we'll have a line of five." He looked around and only saw Kurita and Komosubi. "Where are those damn huh brothers anyway?" You saw them sitting under a tree watching everyone else practice. Hiruma walked over and said something that sounded like 'pictures' and then they rushed over to you and Kurita.

"Alright, what you're going to do is simple. Mizuki's going to stand over there waiting for one of you to tackle her."

You jumped up. "WHAT!? Not by Kurita, He'll kill me!"

Hiruma brushed you off, "Let me finish, Kurita will also be there next to you. The three huh brothers and the little fatty will run over to tackle you both, you and Kurita will stop them. Got it?"

You just sighed with relief and jogged over to the spot with Kurita.

Kurita started to explain what to do. "Ok, since you're new to the game and you not defense, I'll tell you how to block." You nodded, "You always need to stand in balance, like this." He bent his knees and stood on the balls of his feet with his hands in front of him. "You always want to keep your hands out so that you can push them away as soon as possible. Now you try."

You took your stance and Kurita fixed a few things, "You learn pretty quickly, if you were a little stronger, you might even make a nice tight end."

You thanked him for the compliment but then focused at the task at hand.

Komosubi was coming for Kurita and you watched how Kurita used his hands to block then push him down. Now it was your turn, Kuroki was running straight at you and you braced yourself for the hard contact. When the two of you hit, you pushed against each other for a few seconds but then you finally felt Kuroki give in a little and you pushed him to the ground.

You let out a breath and smiled in satisfaction.

"Wow Mizuki, that was really good!" Kurita exclaimed.

Then Togano came after Kurita and when you saw how quick this battle was over, you laughed so hard you almost fell over. Then back to seriousness, Jumonji lunged at you and for a while you two were well matched, then you struggled to push harder because Jumonji pulled a hand back and took a punch at you to the side of you and you fell on your back holding your right side. When you heard him laughing at your failure, you shot back up.

"You want to go again?"

Jumonji smirked at you, "Yeah, let's go."

He walked back over and before you had time to take you stance, He hurled at you with full force and jumped on top of you ramming into the sore spot he hit just minutes before. When the two of you collided with the hard ground, you both heard something snap. You let out a scream of pain.

"Dammit Jumonji! I think I broke something!"

He got off you and dusted himself off while Kurita bent down to look at the damage. "Well, at least you were wearing pads or else you would have been really hurt." He held out a hand to help you up.

When you leaned forward a jolt of pain ran from you chest down to your waist and you let out a scream and fell back down on your back.

"Mizuki, did you break something? Are you ok?" Mamori rushed over to you while Hiruma lazily walked next to you. Mamori felt around you stomach and when she reached just above your waist near your right side you slapped her hand away and winced.

Mamori looked concerned, "I think she bruised her ribs. Maybe she should go to the hospital just to be safe."

Hiruma disagreed. "No, she's fine." Then he looked at you, "Go get changed, you can sit out for the rest of practice."

Kurita had to carry you to the lockers because you still couldn't move your torso. You changed and lay down on the bench. _Why do I have to be so weak? I can play any other sport and beat up even the best guys out there. I even got kicked out from hockey because I used my stick to slap someone on my own team._ You laughed at the memory of that one. _I guess I've never done a _real _contact sport before. No, it's because I'm an offensive player who was trying out defense for the first time. It was just a beginner's mistake and besides, Jumonji was playing dirty anyway._

When you were still mentally beating on yourself, the rest of the team walked in. Kurita, Sena, and Monta asked if you were still hurting, you just shrugged and smiled. Mamori still insisted on going to the hospital but you declined. When everyone had gone home Hiruma was still at his laptop. By now you could sit up but you still grabbed your side. When you moved to stand up another wave of pain came over you and you groaned.

Hiruma looked up at you, "Does it really hurt that bad?" You just nodded and he sighed, "Lift up your shirt."

You lifted a brow at the sudden statement, "Excuse me?" You said flatly.

"Just lift up your shirt." As he rolled his eyes.

You finally did as he said and when you looked at the bruise mark that went from the middle of your stomach to the right side your torso and down to your waist Hiruma let out a low whistle, "That's a shiner."

He lightly ran his fingers across the area and it made you suck your gut in to get away from his touch that sent pricks of pain to the sensitive skin.

"Do you think it's just bruised or did you break a rib or two?"

You looked away from him, "I don't know, I heard and _felt_ something snap when I hit the ground the second time."

"Hmm, maybe you get an x-ray. I don't want to put you in a game with more problems than you need." He held a hand out to help you up and when you leaned forward, you closed your eyes sharply. Hiruma pulled you up quickly. "The faster you move, the faster the pain will pass. Come on, I'll get a taxi."

He let you lean on his shoulder for support, every step felt like an effort. "I feel like an old man." Hiruma had an amused look on his face from the statement.

* * *

When you arrived at the hospital, it brought back nightmares of overnight stays and numerous surgeries. You grimaced at the thought.

Hiruma looked over at you, "You ok?"

You nodded, "It's just throbbing hard." Even though that was true, you still felt like it was a lie.

This time you didn't wait very long at all, like you usually do. When you went into the x-ray room, you lay down on the cold table and waited to hear the clicks of the machine go off. Afterwards, you waited in the examination room when the doctor came in holding the folder with your x-rays.

He put them on the light board to look at them. Even though you were anything but a trained professional, you knew a crack when you saw one.

_Oh, great. Now I know I'll never play this year._

"You seem to have fractured 2 of your right ribs and bruised the muscle."

"When will I be able to play football again?"

"You won't. At least not for the next few months, depending on how fast it heals. Once the swelling is gone and the bruised muscle isn't sore, you can play all you want."

You gave a large sigh of relief. _Thank you! _

* * *

After that whole ordeal was over, Hiruma and you were in the taxi again.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

You were surprised that he would even ask, "Um, sure."

You arrived at his house and found Cerberus sleeping on the front porch. While Hiruma was unlocking the door, you bent down to pet the dog.

"I thought you didn't like dogs."

You stand up and grabbed you side quickly, "I hang around you don't I?"

Hiruma smiled, "Hm, touché."

You walked in and plopped down on the couch. "It's been a long day."

Hiruma walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and a bag of chips.

"Thanks."

* * *

After an hour of talking about absolutely nothing, you felt the urge to ask Hiruma a question that was beating in your brain all day.

"Hiruma, were you going to let me play in the Zokukagu game?"

He shifted his weight on the couch, "In the second half if we were doing alright. But I guess you won't be playing at all now."

"Yeah. I guess not." There was clear disappointment written across your face. You closed you eyes and let out a breath of air. You felt like falling asleep right here. You felt Hiruma nudge your arm and you moved you arm away from him.

"I'm too tired, I'm not moving now."

You felt him get up and heard the floor boards creak as he walked up the stairs, "Che, whatever."

A few seconds later, you fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Things are moving quickly

This chapter is a bit short, but! With good reason...the next chapter will hopefully be SUPER long.

* * *

You woke the next morning and rolled over, which caused you to fall off the couch. Hiruma walked down the stairs and saw what happened. He started to laugh but then saw you wince and grab you side. He walked over and helped you up.

"You need to be more careful and stop being such a klutz."

You sat back on the couch, "I'll try to remember that."

Hiruma was walking into the kitchen, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

You heard you stomach growl loud, "Yeah, can I use your shower?"

"Yeah, just hurry up."

You never really thought about it but you've never felt weird using someone else's bathroom. You had friends from where you used to live and they never used public bathrooms or ones in other people's homes. You could really care less though. _Well… this is a random thought._ Then you laughed out loud, _I worry myself sometimes._ But you couldn't help it if random senseless thoughts popped into your mind. After your shower, you went downstairs and walked out the door with Hiruma to get some breakfast.

* * *

You walked in to the same diner as before and sat in a booth near the back. You ordered your food and started to laugh at yet another random thought. Hiruma looked at you with a confused expression.

"Are you on crack?"

"No, I'm just slap happy this morning and I was just thinking of something."

"What was it?"

You stiffed a laugh, "Oh, nothing you would want to hear."

"I want to hear."

"Well, ok. I was just thinking that if I keep spending the night at your house and we keep going out to eat like this, won't some one think we're up to something?"

He raised a brow, "Up to what?"

"Maybe some one would think we were going out or something."

Hiruma looked out the window, "Well, are we going out?"

The smile faded from your face. "We could be, I don't know."

"Well, then I guess we are."

Then you welcomed awkward silence to join the conversation. You ate your food then left. When you walked out Hiruma grabbed your wrist and practically dragged you back to his house.

* * *

When you closed the door behind you, Hiruma turned around to face you then pinned you against the door. He kissed even better in real life. You deepened the kiss by letting his tongue in and you could feel your heart beat quicken. Hiruma grabbed onto your hips and nipped your lower lip with his sharp teeth. You didn't care; you found it a big turn on. You put a hand behind his head and pulled him closer to you while your other hand grabbed the front of his shirt. You let a moan escape you and you felt Hiruma smile in the kiss. You never thought that Hiruma would stop, but he did slowly. He pulled his face away for a breath and started to kiss your neck and your collarbone and then back up to your lips. You were out of breath but Hiruma didn't seem fazed at all. A silence fell upon you both. Then Hiruma spoke.

"Well?"

You were still breathless, "Yeah."

He smiled then kissed you again, "Good."

* * *

After that steamy episode, you both headed to school holding hands. It didn't bother you, you had plenty of experience. After your fourth or fifth boyfriend, you done just about everything that teenage couples do. And you meant _everything_. Sure you've had a guy (or two) in your pants.

When you walked into the classroom everyone looked at you both.

"What are they staring at?" You whispered to Hiruma.

"I think they're staring at you." Hiruma whispered back.

You hit him on the arm as he laughed. You sat down in your seats right before the bell rang. The classes past by uneventfully other than you and Hiruma stealing glances at each other every now and then. By the time lunch came around you were almost asleep at your desk.

Hiruma came up behind you, "Are you coming?"

You stood up and walked to the door, "I guess. Where are we going?"

Hiruma didn't answer you; he just grabbed your wrist and pulled you outside and to the club house. He opened the door and slammed it quick behind you.

You lean back against the counter, "What's the hurry?"

When he made sure the door was locked he moved the table and chairs out of the way.

You worried for his sanity a little, "What are you doing? Are you o…"

Hiruma cut you off with a powerful kiss. He put his hands on your hips and lifted you on to the counter. You put your hands on his shoulders and eagerly kissed back with just as much passion. You slid off the counter and moved over to a wall and now it was you driving Hiruma into a corner. Hiruma didn't agree with that and worked his way over to the table he pushed out of the way. Before you knew what was happening, you were lying on the table with Hiruma on your lap, kissing you all the way down to your stomach.

"Hey, Hiruma." You look down at his face that was slowly making its way back to yours.

He stopped his light kisses and brought his face up to meet yours in a gentle nip on your lower lip, "Yeah?"

You grab his upper arm and make him look at you, "What are you doing?"

He looked at you with a slight look of confusion and disbelief, "What does it look like?"

You look away from his gaze, "What do you _want _to do?" You asked almost shyly.

Hiruma kissed your cheek, "I…I want you. I want you all to myself."

You closed you eyes and smiled, still avoiding his eyes. _YES!! This is pretty quick though, maybe I should play with him and make him wait so long that he will be even better than I already think he is. _With this thought, it made you feel like a sex addict, but that was all wrong. You were nothing like that, but Hiruma did turn you on quick.

You brought you face back to meet Hiruma's, "Ok, be at my house at eight."


	8. So close yet so far away

* * *

You had everything ready for tonight, you were just missing a key component; Hiruma. When you were getting yourself ready the doorbell rang. You quickly ran over to the door and opened it expecting Hiruma to just walk in acting unimpressed like he usually does with anything. You were very much mistaken.

Hiruma walked in and shut the door then he grabbed your wrist and pulled you toward him. You allowed him to give you his soft gentle kisses but when he wanted more you had to stop him.

You pulled back and smiled at Hiruma, "What's the rush?" You said as you gently and slowly ran a finger down his left arm. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hiruma put a hand lightly on the back of your neck and looked at you, his face unreadable, "I know." He placed another light kiss on you shoulder. "I guess I can wait." Now he sounded like he was bored.

You pulled away and folded your arms, "What? Am I not exciting now?"

Hiruma laughed at your childishness as he knew you were joking.

He was now making his way into your kitchen where dinner was waiting. "Yes, Mizuki, you are no longer entertaining to me."

You followed behind him and hit him on the back of the head playfully, "Fuck you."

Then he turned around and cupped a hand around your chin, then gave you a nice, soft peck on the lips. You both smiled at this but you were still in the mood of teasing. "That's it? That's all I get?"

Hiruma almost turned around but then looked your way, "Oh, so now you want more?" You nodded and he looked away. "Well, you missed your chance."

You scoffed but knew it was all in good fun. _How is being rude to each other fun and romantic to either of us?_ You let it drop and sat down for dinner.

During your meal Hiruma would randomly throw suggestions out about what you two should do tonight. You listened but none of it appealed to you. You smiled to yourself; _I've got my own plans of what we should do tonight as well._

* * *

After dinner you showed Hiruma your bedroom and while he was looking over your impressive display of trophies and medals from previous sports and such, you were making yourself comfortable. When you took off the long sleeved shirt you were wearing it revealed a tight tank top that showed off your perfect curves. When it hit the floor Hiruma turned to look at you. He smiled and walked over to you and started to caress the small of your back and around your hips. You guided him over to sit down on your bed. He eagerly followed and laid you down.

"…" You thought he was going to speak, but the silence was perfect. You were trailing your hands up his nicely tone chest and began to pull his shirt off. You pulled him over so that he was over you. You let your fingertips lightly roll down his chest. Hiruma rolled over so that he was lying beside you. When you smiled at him, he pulled a lock of your long, dark hair behind your ear and his hand followed along your jaw line. When his fingers met your chin, he leaned forward to kiss you again. You wouldn't let him stop with one small peck, so you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him towards you. Hiruma smiled in the kiss and forced his tongue into your mouth. You hardly fought him, you were too lost in the moment already. You let him take control now. You knew from this moment on that you were fully his.

* * *

You woke the next morning to find Hiruma sleeping quietly next to you. You didn't remember falling asleep; you didn't ever remember feeling tired. _Well I guess this means nothing happened last night. I was ready for it too._ You decided to shrug it off and you turned to face Hiruma's sleeping figure and laid you head against his chest and put your hands on his shoulders. He surprised you when he put his strong arms around your waist. When you moved closer to him you felt him press his lips against your ear.

"Good morning baby." He whispered.

_Is that his name for me? Whatever._ You slowly turned your head to meet his. You smiled when his kissed you nose.

You kissed his forehead, "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled, "You were next to me weren't you?"

You stifled a small laugh, "Wow Hiruma, what kind of fantasy movie are you living in?"

"Hey shut up. I'm trying to actually put some effort into this. All you've managed to do is mock me."

"Ok, fine. Whatever." You were still trying not to laugh at his complete out of character moment, "I had no idea you were such a sap Hiruma."

"Oh just go crawl in a hole." But made up for the rude comment with a kiss on the cheek.

You sat up and slid off the bed. You noticed that your clothes were still on. _Yep, nothing happened. _A look of disappointment was smeared across your face. Hiruma stayed in bed and was now lying on his back. You were making your way over to the bathroom for a shower. You stopped at the door and pulled off you tank top and shorts so that you were now only standing in your underwear. When you heard Hiruma move off the bed, you just realized what you just did. Hiruma walked up behind you and his fingers barely touched the sides of your arms and when his warm breath ran along the back of your neck a shiver went down your spine. You slowly turned to face Hiruma.

"Are you going to stop me this time?" He said in a whisper next to your ear.

You held his face in your hands and pulled him towards you for a kiss. "Why would I stop you?"

You both walked to the bed where Hiruma crawled on top of you. He held your wrist above your head as he kissed every inch of you that he could. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling and sensation Hiruma was giving you. Hiruma let go of your wrists and his hands felt their way along your body. Right when you thought Hiruma would finally 'get started', he stopped. He came back up and kissed you right under your jaw bone.

"You really want too?" He asked you.

You nodded, "Yes."

Hiruma gave you one last kiss. He made sure this one was long and tasteful, then he pulled off you and sat on the edge of the bed.

You crawled over next to him and put your arms around his neck. "Why did you stop?"

Hiruma didn't look at you, "You'll just have to wait."

You sighed but still held your arms around him. _I can wait. But I'll make sure that he won't be able too. _You weren't trying to force him to have sex with you. You just found him completely sexy and he knew exactly how to turn you on.

He turned his head and kissed you. "Sorry to disappoint you baby."

You rested your head on his shoulder, "No, I can wait."

_Dammit! Why do you want to wait? I can only find two good reasons: 1) He's afraid to have sex. Or 2) He's ready but is having fun watching me suffer._ You knew the first was doubtful and the second sounded more like Hiruma. _Time to start an evil plan. _You slowly smiled to yourself. _And now it begins._


	9. Bad Weater Calls for a Good Night

Note: Ok, SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I intend to update about once a week or so. But promises are ment to be broken. ^w^

* * *

When you were ready for another early morning practice, Hiruma was already downstairs reading through some old newspaper clippings of you from years ago.

"What are doing?" You asked as you walked into your living room.

Hiruma closed the scrapbook and set back on the end table he found it on. "I had no idea you were so talented. Why didn't you ever mention it before?"

You started walking out the front door, "You never gave me the chance." He followed you out the door. "And besides, I don't like talking about it."

As you locked the door outside Hiruma had to ask, "Why? You were amazing. And you should know, that isn't a regular complement for me."

You turned you head to face him and raised an eyebrow, "When have you ever giving complements before?"

He nodded in agreement, "True, but why?"

You sighed because you knew he wouldn't drop it until you answered him, "I don't know, it was a long time ago and I'm more focused on what's happening now."

Hiruma wasn't convinced, "Something happened."

It was more of a statement that a question.

_Why is always so sure of himself? Oh yeah, because he's always right!_

You knew it was no good to lie to him now, "Yeah, something happened."

You guessed Hiruma was smart enough not to press it any further than that because he kept quiet after that. You were thankful.

_I'm not sure if I could have talked about that without him finding out._

Hiruma was looking at you with a strange expression, "You ok?"

You snapped out of your thoughts, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." All Hiruma did was frown, you smiled at him, "Really! I'm ok."

As the two of you walked to Deimon High, Hiruma walked closer to you and put his arm around you shoulder. You thought this was very strange because Hiruma never really liked the whole 'public displays of affection' deal. But hey, you weren't complaining.

You looked up at him with a smile, "Wow, the beast actually has a heart after all."

He took his arm off your shoulders, "Hey, at least I was trying. You're the one who wouldn't talk this morning."

You faked a sob and grabbed his arm and put it back around you, "There, right where your arm should be." Then you laughed at yourself.

He pulled your hair playfully, "Don't press your luck."

* * *

You finally got through an entire day of a staring match with Hiruma and still managed passing every test you had in your classes. It started pelting rain and hail in the middle of the day and figured Hiruma might, _might_, have the decency to cancel one day of practice.

"Pleaseeeeeee?!" You pleaded to him in the hallway after school let out.

He smirked and shook his head, "Sorry, can't do that."

You grabbed his arm and pulled on it, "I'm begging you, just one night?" You put on your best puppy dog face, knowing very well that it wouldn't work. But you figured it was worth a try.

As the two of you walked out the school doors to the insanely crappy weather Hiruma laughed and closed his eyes, "Try a little harder than that and I might _shorten_ practice, but don't even think I would cancel it."

You folded your arms and pouted. Hiruma ruffled your hair and laughed again. You punched him on the arm and ran for it. Hiruma chased after you while he took out a magnum X20 automatic and shot up the sky.

"Is that really necessary?" You huffed over your shoulder.

Hiruma wasn't letting up, "Yes. Very."

You turned the corner to the field and slipped on the slick, wet pavement. Promptly landing on your face. "Ugh! Well that's just great." You just laid there.

Hiruma saw you and looked down at you. "Getting up anytime soon?"

You grumbled an answer.

He kicked your side, "Maybe you died." Then he walked off nonchalantly.

You jumped up, "Hey! What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The devilish kind. Deal with it."

You caught up to him as he walked into the club house. "Well, maybe you shouldn't be."

"Che, you didn't have to let me spend the night at your house last night."

"Maybe I wanted you to!" You were starting to become irritable.

Hiruma smirked, "Did you?"

"I regret it now!" You were yelling now.

He sat down and started to polish a handgun, "Why do you regret it?"

"BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED!!" You screamed just as everyone started to file in for practice. Reality check, "Oh, shit."

Hiruma was laughing as everyone was asked about what didn't happen.

* * *

After practice you were showering and Hiruma walked in just as you finished getting dressed.

"Oh my god! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

He leaned against the wall, "Didn't think I had too. You didn't seem to have a problem at my house."

You scoffed, "that was different."

He picked up your duffle bag for you before you could grab it.

"Thanks." You walked out of the showers with Hiruma right behind you. Once you were outside in the hail, you wondered why you even showered in the first place.

The walk to your house was a painfully long, silent one. Hiruma didn't say anything and you had nothing to talk about. But it was a comfortable silence. Once the two of you walked up the steps to your house Hiruma spoke up.

"Do you-never mind." He set you duffle bag on the step. "See ya."

You opened the door, "Hiruma wait." He stopped and turned to you.

"What?"

You weren't really sure what you doing, "Do you want to stay?"

He didn't answer, he just walked back and closed the door behind him and pushed you against the wall.


End file.
